Kara Zor-El (User:Nicholsy)
Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl is the cousin of Superman and the daughter of Zor-El and Alura. She was 18 when she left Krypton but due to a meteor hitting her ship whilst leaving, her course programming was damaged and she arrived nearly 30 years late and found her little cousin now technically older then her. Arriving on earth, she decided to follow in the footsteps of her cousing and become a hero under the name, Supergirl. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' *'Super speed' *'Flight' *'Super stamina' *'Heat vision' *'Super breathe' *'Arctic breathe' *'Invulnerability' *'Microscopic vision' *'Telescopic vision' *'Longevity' *'Super hearing' *'X-Ray vision' Being a native Kryptonian, Kara has an immense array of powers ranging from vast super strength, to flight and heat vision. Learning about her growing powers at a late age and having to adjust to the new world she had landed on and knowing her little cousin is now older then her and the protector of the world, she tries to fit in the best she can. Biography Early Life ... In the Comics Kara has been a regular character in the source material as far back as 1959. There have been many versions of Supergirl throughout the years, many appeared due to a rule made in the 1980's that only Clark was to be the only surviving Kryptonian. As a result, Kara was killed in the 1980s, but in recent years was reintroduced. In the most recent origin for Kara, she was already a teenager at the time of Krypton's twilight and Kal-El's birth. Kara was the daughter of the scientist Zor-El, Jor-El's brother. Zor-El agreed with his brother's prediction that Krypton was doomed and, anticipating this, asked Kara to be placed in suspended animation and sent to Earth ahead of her infant cousin so that he could have a guardian on their new world. Unfortunately, her rocket was just behind Kal-El's and was caught in the explosion of Krypton. The rocket was then encased in a kryptonite asteroid and, unable to activate its faster-than-light drive, arrived on Earth years late. Upon her arrival, and still with the mind and body of a 16-year old due to her suspended animation, Kara proceeded to act violently. She was highly confused after being awakened long after she was scheduled to. Fortunately, almost instantly from the time she crash-landed, Kara was tracked by Batman. After anesthetizing her with green kryptonite and examining her in the Batcave, Kara awoke in a rage. Luckily, Batman brought along Superman as "an insurance policy," and he calmed her down. Kara then explained her origins to the Man of Steel, who was overcome with joy. Superman turned to Batman with a smile and said, "This is Kara Zor-El... my cousin from Krypton." After learning English and spending time with her cousin, as well as training under the tutelage of Wonder Woman and the Amazons, Kara was captured by Darkseid. After overcoming the temptations he had placed upon her, Kara showed new resolve that made her cousin proud. Not long afterward, she introduced herself to the heroes of the DCU as Supergirl. Kara has had some interactions in the DC Universe as a member of teams, most notably with Nightwing's Outsiders and the Teen Titans. Currently, she is unaffiliated, but will soon be joining a splinter group of the Justice League led by Green Lantern to avenge the deaths of Martian Manhunter and apparently Batman. After conversations with other heroes who maintain secret identities, Supergirl realizes how badly she needs to get a deeper connection with human beings. She accepts Lana Lang's proposal to present her to the Daily Planet staff as Linda Lang, her teenaged niece. Category:Kryptonian Category:Super-heroes Category:Aliens